Clow's Dark Side
by Angelic Scars the bloody angel
Summary: An evil power threatens Sakura and the clow cards, can she stop it befor it hurts her friends? I suck a summarys, please read. My first fic. -


Midnight Angel:*Drum roll* Hello!! And welcome, this is my first Cardcaptors fict, i wrote it ages ago and only now im posting it ^_^ i hope you like it.  
  
Li: Like anyone will like your stories!  
  
Midnight Angle: Why are you so mean :_:  
  
Li: I don't know your the author  
  
Midnight Angel: O.o  
  
Sakura: Anyway, *cough* Midnight Angel doesn't own cardcaptors or cardcaptor Sakura. Thankfully.  
  
Midnight Angle: HEY!!  
  
Sakura: Now on with the fict.  
  
Midnight Angel : *chase Sakura with frying pans* This is my fic stop taking over!!  
  
Li: Heres the fict. Enjoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " Speech " ~ Thoughts ~  
  
Clow's dark side.  
  
Sparkling emerald eyes in a pale face.Short brown hair framing her face.A pink staff with a bird's beak on the top and small wings by its eyes.A yellow teddy bear with wings and a long tail.A voice,  
  
"Clow card return to your power confined."  
  
The staff was brought back and slammed down hard. A card shape appeared at its beak.  
  
"Who are you?" Rosie whispered before she woke up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rosie sat up in her bed.It was such a strange dream.She had had it every day for a week now.First it was the staff and ,as the week went on, it became more clear.  
  
Meanwhile, in Japan, Sakura was battling the fight card.It had been a long and difficult battle and had taken a lot out of them.After she had sealed the card it went to Li.  
  
"Nice work Avalon,"he said smiling at her.  
  
"Thank you Li.I'm glad the card went to you,you worked really hard for it,I couldn't have done it without you,"Sakura smiled and Li blushed.Meiling was dancing around because Li had gotten the card,Madison just smiled, "Great shots."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am i?"Sakura looked around,she was in a black,cold,eerie place.She shivered, "I have a bad feeling about this place," she thought "am I dreaming?"  
  
Suddenly a powerful wind surrounded her,she tried to scream but the wind took her breath away.No,not a wind an aura,a strong powerful one, full of hate and anger.Its power scared Sakura, it press against her as if it wanted to crush her.  
  
"It won't be long now cardcaptor,"the last word was spat out with hate.  
  
"Who are you?"Sakura tried to keep her calm but the words came out shakily. The voice and aura frightened her, they were more that just powerful, they were dangerous, and pure evil.  
  
"Not long now,and I will finally have my revenge.The cards will be mine."  
  
"Oh,"Sakura breathed in deeply,"no, "she wispered. "NO!" she said firmly, a little confidence coming back to her.She heard a cold laugh, like ice.  
  
"Oh yes little girl,you are not strong enough to defeat me,you and your little friend, "The voice was mocking her.  
  
"You don't know me!! I'll Show you!!" she spat, anger rising inside her.  
  
"You don't stand a chance,especially him,your little friend." Then the wind moved from her and span in front of her.Inside the mini tornado Li lay lifelessly on the ground,in a pool of blood.  
  
"NO!!!!" Sakura screamed.She felt numb, as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice over her. She reached out to Li, hand shaking with fright, it couldn't be real, it just couldn't be. Cold laughter filled the room, it seemed to come from all directions at once, but then she woke up.  
  
Sakura sat bolt upright, drenched in sweat and crying, "no," she whispered. The door of her bed room flew open then and her father came in. He looked worried. Messy hair plastered all over his face, his daughter rarely cried out in the middle of the nigh, and she had been screaming loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
"Are you ok Sakura?" Sakuras eyes twinkled with tears.  
  
"I'm ok Dad. It was just a nightmare." Her father could see the fear in her eye and knew it was more that just a nightmare', but he decided not to press the matter. Another head popped around the door,Torri.  
  
"Hey,wasthemattersquirt?"he said sleepily, "You were scream like a monster!"  
  
"Don't call me squirt,"Sakura said automatically, in a monatone  
  
"Are you sure you're ok now." her father asked with worried eyes. Sakura brightened slightly for her fathers sake.  
  
"Sure, I'm fine." Her father and brother left then. But she wasn't ok. She couldn't bear to see Li hurt, let alone dead, no matter how mean he had been to her to begin with, she cared about him too much. She looked over to her desk where the clow book and her key lay. She walked over to her desk and grabbed the key in her hand.Kero hovered sleepily at her shoulder. "Sakura?" he mumbled sleepily. She clenched her hand into a fist, ignoring Kero "I won't let that happen," Sakura said, her head raised proudly and she stared into the night sky, a look of hate in her eyes, for that voice, for that aura, she would not fear it "I won't!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rosie was walking with her dog up the mountain. It was a warm spring day,quiet,peaceful. Just the way she liked it, alone, with her thoughts. ~Who was that in her dream? What was a clow card?~ Her thoughts were interrupted by her dogs booming barks.  
  
"What is it Bruno?" Her dog was digging madly, "Stop that now Bruno! You're getting filthy! BRUNO!" She walked over to her dog. Stomping angrily, ~ Great, just great, now im going to have to bath you!~ When she reached her dogs side she saw a black box by her dogs feet. He was growling at it, snapping at it. The box was beautifully decorated in gold, intricate complicated patterns covered it.  
  
"Oh wow!" She shooed Bruno away and picked up the box and smiled, "Pretty."She smiled at her find, it was so beautiful, she skipped home happily, the box tucked under her arm, not noticing the black fog surrounding it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, the person in your dream seems to be after the clow cards," Kero said after Sakura had told him every thing about her dream.Well almost every thing.  
  
"Yes," Sakura mumbled.She was lost in thought, should she tell Li about her dream or should she not worry him.  
  
"Sakura, is there something else, you were screaming pretty loudly............Sakura? Sakura!? Earth to Sakura."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind," Kero sighed, "did you recognise the aura.Was it familiar?"  
  
"Yes, and no.It was kinda like the clow cards, maybe Clow Reed, but it couldn't have been, it was pure evil" Kero didn't have a clue.  
  
"Kero,I need you to do me a favour."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go to Li's place. Watch him and if any thing happens call me,"  
  
"WHAT!! You want me to guard the kid!! NO WAY!!"  
  
"Kero please," Sakura begged with pleading eyes. Sakura then told Kero about the rest of her dream, Kero sighed,  
  
"Ok Sakura,but it's not going to be easy to follow that kid,"  
  
Kero then flew out the window and to Li's apartment. Still grumbling.  
  
"Thanks Kero," Sakura wispered, a smile on her face, she lay down and slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rosie was asleep too, the box she found was on her bedside table. It was glowing red, the seal on the box broke and a black shadow floated out, it hovered over the girl for a second, the girl, felt suddenly cold, her eyes blinked open, she saw the shadow looming over her, mouth open, ready to scream, but nothing came out. A sense of evil surrounded her, crushed her.Then the shadow floated to the girl.Her eyes flew wide open. They were red and fierce. She stood up and raised her hand. It glowed red ,and then a staff appeared. It was exactly like the clow staff ,only black and red, and slightly decorated in gold. Power pulsed through it.  
  
"Fly and sword come to your brother card and creator. Help me now!" The staff glowed, and so did Sakura's clow book.Two cards flew from the book and to the girl. "Release." The cards glowed and two black and red wings appeared on her back ,and the staff turned into a sword, "Not long now,cardcaptor." a smile spread across her face, a smile of malice. Then she flew out of her window and into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh no I lost him,somebody's got to get a beeper for this kid,"Kero had been following Li,who had been taking a very strange route to where he was going.  
  
"Looking for my stuffed animal." Li stepped out of the shadows in front of Kero.  
  
"ARGH!!!" Kero jumped slightly, Hey kid , You're gone give me a heart attack!! HEY!!!! don't call me a stuffed animal!!!!" He flew right into Li face an angry look on his face. Li smiled, and swatted Kero away, he loved winding Kero up,  
  
"Now why were you following me?" Kero smiled, Kero also enjoyed winding Li up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not far away the girl landed soundlessly, still controlled by the dark shadow.  
  
"Not long now, I will have my revenge," said a voice as bitter as the icy air around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can't say,"Li frowned .Kero smiled. A look of glee covered him, "It's between me and Sakura."  
  
"Sa..........Sa........Sa.......kura," Li stammered while blushing to a tomato. Kero grinned. They continued to argue and have glaring contests.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BRRRRRRRIINNNNNNNG,Sakuras alarm went off.Sakura sat bolt upright and grabbed her alarm clock, she blink trying to focus on it.  
  
"Oh great, I'm late." Sakura jumped out of her bed as if it was on fire. She dressed quickly and ran down stairs.  
  
"Hey squirt,you are up early. Dad's already gone to work and I'd better get going too,see ya."  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm,"Sakura grumbled she watched her brother leave and waited until she heard the door shut before she called,  
  
"Kero you can......oh yes Kero's not here,"she sighed then smiled. "More food for me then" She would have to meet Li, Madison and Meilin soon. She ate a hurried breakfast. 'Crassssssssssh' the sound shook the house and caused Sakura to spill her food. Sakura turned her head in the direction of the noise. Hair slightly on end from fright.  
  
"W..w..what was that?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I won't ask you again.Why are you following me?!" Li was red in the face with anger and getting really fed up with Kero,but Kero just grinned impishly and shook his head.Suddenly Kero stiffened, "Sakura," he whispered.  
  
"What wrong?"Li asked,his voice full of concern.  
  
"She need's help."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Home." With that Li shot off at world record speed, "Hey wait for me kid," and Kero flew after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who...who..who.are you?" Sakura tried to keep her voice under control but failed. She saw the wings first, then her eyes flew to the familiar sword, they were clow cards, but how? She already had these cards! What was this girl doing with them??No, not a girl, the aura was familiar, it was like the one from her dream. She was terrified. What could she do? He cards were in her room. It was unlike any card capture she had ever seen. The aura was evil,it chilled her to the bone. The figure remained motionless, the girl raised her hand, pointing to Sakura, smiling evilly and a voice in her head said,  
  
"Your worst nightmare!" Something was controlling this girl. Her lips hadn't moved,and before she could react, the girl shot a blast of energy at her, and Sakura went flying backwards, crashing into the wall, causing plaster and chips of paint to fall with her. Sakura sat up, she hated to see people being treated like that. She hadn't forgotten the battle with Rita. How hard it was to stop the sword but not hurt her friend. With out cards!!  
  
"What do you want?" her voice was mingled with anger and fear.  
  
"The Clow cards." It said simply. The voice was cold and menacing. Another blast of energy was shot at her and she screamed in pain. The figure stepped towards her,  
  
"Now I will finally have my revenge." The girl closed her eyes and an energy ball formed. It swirled with the colour white (for wind) blue (for water) red (for fire) and brown (for earthy).  
  
"Powers of the elements combine, spirits hear my call!!" The place shook with the booming voice. Sakura closed her eyes ready for the ball to hit her, (it was the size of a beach ball already) and the pain.  
  
"Sakura!!" Sakura's heart leapt with joy. It was Li. She knew that voice any were. The figure turned in Li's direction just as he fired the energy ball. It missed Sakura by inches, crashing into the wall instead, causing a gapping hole. Li ran over to her and helped her up.  
  
"You ok?" Li's eye's were full of concern.  
  
"Yeah,I'm ok."Sakura said.  
  
"What's happened?"Sakura quickly explained everything.  
  
"Well, are we going to stand here all day?"The voice was getting impatient. Sakura's eyes blazed.Li helped her up. Kero then came and she felt her strength return. How dare this thing demand the Clow cards, whoever it was.  
  
"You'll have to defeat me first," Sakura said savagely. She concentrated her energy, if she focus hard enough, the cards would come to her! She knew it!  
  
"Very well, you asked for it," Sakura released her staff and searched for the sword card. Her eyes widened.  
  
"It's not here!!!"  
  
"What??!!" Li said.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you,I borrowed some of your cards." The girl held up the fly and sword. "Sorry." Now Sakura knew why the sword and wings looked familiar. They were her cards. Then the girl ran at Sakura sword drawn.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh." Sakura screamed. Staff held up in defence. She closed her eyes and held her staff up in front of her. 'clank.' She heard the sound of metal on metal and she opened her eyes to see Li and the girl in fierce combat.  
  
"Li ,don't hurt her,"Sakura shouted.  
  
"I'm trying," Sakura turned to Kero.  
  
"Whats going on, how has she got my cards?"  
  
"I don't know." This made Sakura more worried. If Kero didn't know what was wrong, who would? Sakura watched Li fight. He was losing and it was impossible to fight back and not hurt the girl. Suddenly Sakura had an idea.  
  
"It worked before." She pulled a card out of her pocket, "it might work again."  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh," Sakura's head shot up,she screamed. Li was on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain, his face showed his full emotion. A pool of blood by him.  
  
"Li!!!!!!!!" Sakura ran over to him, tears in her eyes. It was too much like her dream. She knelt by him, not caring that blood got on her knees.  
  
"Li, Li Are you ok?" He slumped forward, Sakura only just manage to catch him. He'd fainted.  
  
"Pathetic," Sakura shuddered at the voice but continued to shake Li gently to wake him up.  
  
"Come on LI, i need your help! You cant be hurt! YOU CANT!" He groaned slightly, eyes blinked open.  
  
"You're ok," Sakura threw her arms around him, hugged him in a bear hug.  
  
"Awww."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's ok Sakura." Sakura stood up with fire in her eyes.  
  
"You won't hurt any one else ever again. Illusion show this girl what she's most afraid of." Illusion shot out and stopped in front of the girl. She stared for a minute then raised the sword,and sliced through the Illusion. A blood curdling scream filled the air and Sakura screamed too and winced with pain.The Illusion returned to a card and flew back to Sakura. The card felt slightly cold, she winced as she felt pain shoot through the card.  
  
"I'm sorry." she whispered to it.  
  
"Sakura ,you ok?" Kero asked.  
  
"I felt its pain?!" She looked at the card, tears still in her eyes.. "Poor Illusion."  
  
"Help, Sakura," she heard a weak voice say. She turned to see the girl standing over Li drawing his power out of him.  
  
"No you don't," Sakura ran to the girl and called out "Power". Her staff became really strong and she hit the girl away from Li as if she was a cricket ball. She ran over to Li. He lay on the ground cold and lifeless.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"LI!!!!" Meiling ran out from behind a tree.She fell to her knees crying. Madison followed her clutching her video camera. Eyes filled with surprise and fear.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Ages," Madison stared down at Li. "Is he ok? Hey, how come no one's come to see what all the noise is about?"  
  
"It's a simple spell, it should have kept you out , you meddling brats. Now you will all pay!" They all looked in the direction of the voice, and there by the girl who was out stone cold, stood a tall man with flowing black robes and evil, red, glowing eyes.  
  
"You stopped me from using all his power to transform so I used hers." He roughly kicked the girl lying on the ground. Madison ran over to her. "She's ok." Sakura sighed. She held up the power card, walked over to Li and took the fight and dash off him, "I'll give them back, promise."  
  
"Um ,Sakura what are you doing?" Kero asked.  
  
"Using three cards at once." she said simply.  
  
"No ,Sakura, you are not strong enough!"  
  
"Watch me!Fight,Dash and Power lend me your power and help me defeat this evil,RELEASE!!" Sakura then glowed, green, pink and blue.  
  
"Now you coward, fight me, without MY sword. Her face showed pure anger. She thought she saw a flicker of fright cross his face, but it was gone as soon as it came.He threw down his sword,  
  
"Fine." He raised his fists. The fight began. The man was a good fighter, he threw loads of energy balls at Sakura. She dodged most and got a few hits.They were both weak and showed no sign of stopping. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Li. ~I can't give up.I won't,~ she thought, "I won't." She felt the power run through her.She ran at him and aimed a very powerful kick. He went flying backwards. Sakura grabbed her staff, "Return to your power confined." A black card shape appeared at the staff's beak.The card floated down to Li .It glowed green and Li's energy returned,the same for the girl, except it glowed yellow. It then floated in front of Sakura.  
  
"The Friend card." A confused look passed over her face .Then the card faded and disappeared.  
  
"Well I never thought I'd see him again,"Kero said.  
  
"Kero?"  
  
"Clow Reed was very lonely,he wanted a friend that would understand him, Clow had friends but none with magic. So Clow created another of him self, the first clow card. Clow then started to create the cards. It turned out, Clow had put his dark side into the card. The card got jealous because Clow ignored him some times.AS Clow got stronger and created me, he found no need for the friend card. Clow learned that the card wanted to destroy him.Clow managed to stop him and imprison him." Sakura heard a familiar groan, Li was awake.  
  
"Li!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled and threw her arms around him before Meiling could move.  
  
"Um, Sakura you are choking me."  
  
"HEh,heh.Sorry.OH yeah, I...um...borrowed some cards," she handed the cards back to Li and waited for the storm of anger to break over her. Li took the cards and said.  
  
"It's ok." Everyone looked shocked. Li then sat up and started to heal him self with magic. Sakura heard someone crying behind her.She turned to see the girl crying on Madison's shoulder.  
  
"Hey you ok?"Sakura asked.The girl looked up.  
  
"I'm Rosie and I'm really sorry, I don't know how I got here, but I remember what happened.I saw it all,I tried to fight it but I couldn't.I'm so sorry."She broke into a fresh load of tears.  
  
"It's ok,it wasn't your fault.........."Sakura then told the girl about what happened with Rita,"and she was my friend." Rosie looked a lot happier.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey, I have an idea. How about you come to the amusement park with us and then I'll take you home"  
  
"HOW!?"  
  
"Easy," Sakura held up a card,"The same way you got hear, we'll fly." Rosie gulped, "Ok." They all went to the park happy and chatting. Li and Sakura, of course, had to changed.  
  
Meanwhile in a dark place, two glowing red eyes loomed in the darkness. "You may have won the battle cardcaptor,but you haven't won the war." A cold cruel laugh rang through the room.  
  
To be continued???  
  
Midnight Angel: Well did you like it??? Please, please, please review. If you don't i won't continue this story. Mwwwwhahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Li: pleas just click on the Go button and leave a comment, maybe then she'll shut up  
  
Midnight Angle: *Death glare* Please review ^_^ 


End file.
